Sexe
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Juste Kagami et Kuroko en train de prendre du plaisir sans penser que quelqu'un pourrait devenir un spectateur.


Kuroko se cambra, tirant sans y prêter attention sur les liens qui serrait ses poignées. Il était couché sur un bureau de bois dur, sûrement humide de leurs transpirations, et ses mains avaient étés attaché sur une des poignées des tiroirs de l'autre côté du bureau. Ses bras commençait à lui faire mal, il ne savait même pas comment Kagami avait fait cet exploit, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Rien d'autre ne comptait que les lèvres de Taïga glissant contre son membre érigé, le regard très certainement braqué dans sa direction.

Kagami se redressa cependant, s'humectant les lèvres en caressant de sa main sa cuisse opaline. Le bleuté rouvrit ses yeux et les écarquilla en voyant ce que tenait son amant d'un moment dans sa main droite.

– K-Kagami-kun ? … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'As de Seirin sourit en entendant sa voix rauque et hachée et lança un bref regard à ce qu'il tenait. Il en avait eu l'idée en la voyait dans un coin de sa chambre, et c'était assez excitant.

– Je te film. C'est rare de te voir aussi expressif !

Il captura violemment les lèvres du passeur pour empêcher toutes plaintes d'être émises et zooma – tenta dans tous les cas – sur leurs bouches s'épousant, alors que leurs langues s'enlaçaient jusqu'à qu'un filet de salive ne coule du menton de Kuroko. Ses baisers étaient si ardents, si passionnés et orgasmique que la caméra ne le gêna plus beaucoup. Voir ces images autrement qu'en les ressentant serait assez intéressant.

Kagami se releva et filma sans pudeur l'intimité de Tetsuya qu'il pénétra lentement de son majeur en faisant en sorte d'avoir son visage dans le champ de la caméra, se délectant de son visage rougit et de ses couinements. Son doigt glissa contre ses parois et il ne se retint pas d'en mettre un autre. C'était assez compliqué de « s'occuper » du bleuté avec sa main droite prise par la caméra, mais il n'y fit plus attention dès l'instant où un cri lui parvint, signe qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate. Avec un sourire carnassier il le pénétra d'un autre doigt et rebuta immédiatement sur cette zone en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ils auraient dû coucher ensemble plus tôt.

– Ngh ! Arrête… Ha ~ ! C'est gênant… Gémit-il en le regardant à travers le voile brumeux qui couvrait ses yeux.

Il était orgasmique. Kagami se baissa et mordilla sa gorge en insérant un autre doigt, écartant davantage les parois. Il était si chaud, si bouillonnant, qu'il se sentait vivement réagir. Il s'imaginait déjà plongeant dans son intimité, le ravageant de ses coups en se délectant de ses cris jouissifs… Son imagination n'avait jamais autant travaillée. La caméra continuait de filmer leurs visages proches, celui rougi et luxurieux du bleuté, et celui avide de roux qui continuait de grignoter sa nuque.

– Dis le moi, Kuroko. Soupira d'une voix rauque Taïga.

Tetsuya gémit plus fort encore en sentant un coup plus pénétrant le toucher et tira une énième fois sur ses liens. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, de n'être rien d'autre qu'un simple soumis.

Il remonta ses jambes et caressa de ses cuisses nues les côtes du roux, d'un geste lent et sensuel, alors que son pied droit touchait sans retenu son entrejambe. Provocation.

_ Kagami-kun…

Ledit Kagami grogna et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses du bleuté, n'hésitant pas à le mordre. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. C'était indéniable, assurément vrai. Il était venu chez Tetsuya sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Et il ne savait même plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de son paternel, mais il avait vu Kuroko s'appuyer contre le meuble, desserrer lentement sa cravate en gonflant un peu son torse en penchant la tête d'un côté. Et il n'avait pas résisté lorsque d'une voix charnelle et envoûtante il lui avait demandé d'approcher.

Et il s'était exécuté.

Mais tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux. Juste une soudaine pulsion, un désir encore inassouvi, une passion ardente qui les brûlait de l'intérieur, peut-être un simple caprice, le hasard… La luxure.

– Han ! Kagami-kun ! Hmm~… P-prends moi… !

Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ce qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait pénétrer les lieux. Ou bien depuis plus longtemps ? Peut-être pas depuis le premier jours, mais dès l'instant où il l'avait vu se déplacer avec une telle aisance sur le terrain, déplaçant la balle avec grâce et fermeté. Son sérieux, son amour pour le basket, mais surtout son physique.

Il le voulait.

– Je veux… te sentir… Ngh ! En moi~ !

Pour appuyer ses dires il bougea les hanches pour rencontrer de lui-même les doigts du roux.

– Dépêche-toi… De me baiser ! Ha~ !

Il pencha sa tête d'un côté en tremblant lorsque Taïga toucha encore une fois sa prostate et le cri qu'il poussa fit frémir ce dernier. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Taïga était entièrement habillé, si ce n'était sa chemise toute froissée dont quelques boutons n'étaient pas boutonnés, et sa cravate qui avait rejoint la sienne pour enserrer ses mains. Mais de ce qu'il avait vu au douche, ou aux onsens, ce qu'il avait entre les jambes allait lui faire tourner la tête.

– J-je te veux ! Maintenant, Kagami… -kun !

Et il succomba à nouveau. Il retira sa ceinture et baissa tout juste son pantalon avant de soulever le bassin du bleuté en lui lançant un regard l'air de dire qu'il y allait. Et Kuroko ne pu rien faire d'autre que serrer ses lèvres en plissant les yeux, faisant presque déborder ses larmes. Alors il plongea en lui, serrant les dents par son étroitesse qui compressait son membre à lui en faire mal. Tetsuya avait raison, il était vraiment _imposant_.

Malgré sa propre douleur, Taïga bougea immédiatement pour tenter de prendre du plaisir sans avoir l'impression qu'un sumo serrait son intimité de toute ses forces pour le lui broyer et faillit lâcher la caméra tant l'instant lui avait fait oublier sa présence. Il baissa la caméra sur les fesses du bleuté pour filmer la pénétration et cogna sans attendre dans la zone érogène du passeur. Le cri qu'il entendit le combla au plus haut point.

– Han Oui ! Ha… C'est bon !

– _Shit… So tight… _Grogna Taïga en crispant sa mâchoire.

Ses poignets lui brûlaient, les ongles de Kagami s'enfonçaient contre la peau de sa hanche et les cris qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre élançaient sa gorge. C'était si bon… Ses larmes avaient finies par débordées, et sa poitrine tressautait.

Il allait mourir, foudroyer par un orgasme.

– HAN HA ! D-Détache… Ngh ! Moi ! Le supplia-t-il entre ses gémissements.

Mais Taïga ne fit que lui sourire et releva plus encore sa jambe droite à l'aide de sa main gauche en augmentant la cadence. N'y tenant plus il posa la caméra tourné vers eux au bout du bureau et agrippa plus férocement ses hanches pour le pénétrer davantage.

Dieu que c'était bon !

Le roux grogna en sentant les parois de son intimité se contracter et su que le bleuté ne pourrait pas se retenir davantage. Ce fût sans grande surprise qu'il le vit se cambrer violemment dans un cri plus jouissif encore en se libérant entre eux. Il s'arrêta donc un temps, leurs respirations saccadées résonnant dans la pièce vide alors que Kuroko avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux. Il tremblait, il avait chaud, il était trempé, et il avait comme l'impression que Taïga était toujours en lui…

Minute, il _était_ toujours en lui.

Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et gémit doucement en tentant de bouger les hanches, sentant clairement le membre encore dur palpiter en lui.

– Ben alors Kuroko, ma queue est trop dure à supporter ? Nargua-t-il d'une voix encore chancelante.

D'un geste négligent il toucha la semence contre le ventre du passeur et le lécha sensuellement sans le quitter des yeux. Comprenant que le roux n'était toujours pas satisfait, et qu'il voulait remettre cela, il plissa douloureusement les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale sans succès.

– K-Kagami-kun… Une minute, ngh… Laisse-moi le temps…

Le rouquin se baissa et embrassa goulûment ses lèvres, les ravageant avec tant de passion et de désir que Tetsuya ne pu que subir en gémissant piteusement. L'embrassade semblait ne pas prendre fin et le bleuté commençait à perdre son souffle, il gigota un peu pour essayer de le faire comprendre a Kagami qui se contenta de saisir son menton d'une main pour lui redresser le visage et jouer plus encore avec sa langue. Il jeta maladroitement un coup d'œil vers la caméra et ferma les yeux alors que Taïga étouffait encore ses gémissements de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'enfin il le relâcha, il s'empressa de se diriger vers sa jugulaire qu'il mordit sans ménagement tout en suçant, histoire de laisser une marque conséquente sans faire attention à la possible douleur que ressentait le bleuté.

– Détache-moi… Kagami-kun ! S'il te plaît…

– Certainement pas, t'es entièrement soumis. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est te tordre de plaisir en appréhendant la suite, et c'est ça qui me plaît !

Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais, cela lui plaisait aussi. De toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu, celle-là était la plus marquante, la plus orgasmique, la plus délicieuse.

Il sursauta en le sentant bouger à nouveau sans prendre la peine de le prévenir et couina piteusement sous les coups de rein du rouquin. Il n'avait pas une minute de répit avec lui et sentait l'excitation le gagner à nouveau. Ses jambes entourèrent le rouquin et il lui adressa un regard provoquant, défiant ainsi l'As de Seirin de le faire jouir de nouveau. Et ce dernier adorait les défis de ce genre.

Et ce fût sans mal qu'il le pilonna à nouveau sans aucune retenue, voyant son membre durcir à nouveau. Il devait se soulager, son érection lui brûlait à un tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre. Plus vite, plus fort, plus violent…

Plus.

Et enfin, après tant d'effort, le roux pu se libérer et jouir en Kuroko juste après ce dernier, grognant avec satisfaction contre l'oreille du bleuté. Il redressa son visage pour plonger dans celui encore trouble du passeur et sourit grandement en tendant son bras pour détacher ses mains. Kuroko se redressa douloureusement, émettant quelques complaintes tout en se mordant la lèvre sous l'œil appréciateur du roux. Tetsuya fixa son entrejambe d'où s'écoulait la jouissance de Kagami et se pinça les lèvres en voyant le bureau de son père maculé de ce liquide.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant histoire d'en faire abstraction et bougea un peu pour se mettre plus à l'aise, grimaçant piteusement.

– Tu n'y aies pas allé de main morte, Kagami-kun.

Taïga, après avoir remonter son pantalon et sous-vêtement attrapa la caméra pour filmer l'état dans lequel était le bleuté, encore assis sur la table.

– Ouais, je t'ai bien défoncé. Ria-t-il.

– Et arrête de me filmer ! Tu jetteras la vidéo, hein ?

– Certainement pas ! Je te l'offrirais à ton anniversaire. Après en avoir fait une copie.

Voyant Testuya prêt à bouder, il l'embrasser encore, plus délicatement cette fois pour ne pas l'étouffer à nouveau. Il savait ses baisers durs à supporter, pour beaucoup en tout cas. Et le petit Tetsuya n'y échappait pas.

Le film s'arrêta, ne laissant plus qu'une image grésillant neigeuse sur l'écran alors qu'Aomine masquait maladroitement sa bouche de ses mains, légèrement rouge. Il avait simplement été curieux en voyant une cassette dont le titre était « Happy Birthday Kuroko, Ne jouis pas trop vite ». Il avait cru que son Tetsu possèderait enfin un film X, et il avait raison en un sens. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à le voir jouer dedans ! D'ailleurs il semblerait que le rouquin soit assez doué, et la vision du bleuté était vraiment luxurieuse… Il devrait peut-être aller voir ce Bakagami.

Et ça, c'était de la baise !


End file.
